


Vreldmant

by mikkimouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith wakes up to a very angry goose on his bed.He has many questions.





	Vreldmant

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I discovered the [Soulmate Goose of Enforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe%20-%20The%20Soulmate%20Goose%20of%20Enforcement) a couple of weeks ago and let me tell you, a more delightful ball of crack I haven't seen in _ages_. I binge-read every story that was in a fandom I am even _tangentially_ in and enjoyed every minute of it. I love crack and I love soulmate AUs, so having them combined was a level of delight I have not previously experienced.
> 
> However. HOWEVER. There were no fics in any of the major ships I write and I felt the need to rectify that _immediately_. And since today is the first free day for Sheith Month, what better way to celebrate than Keith getting chased by a soulmate goose? 
> 
> The actual prompt is thus: "Soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose."
> 
> Thank you dearly to [Cobrilee](http://cobrilee.tumblr.com/) for the beta read.

There was a goose at the foot of Keith's bed. 

Well, it couldn't have been a goose. He was on Olkarion and they didn't even _have_ geese on Olkarion. Besides, the bird at the end of his bed was at least twice the size of any goose he'd seen on Earth, and its feathers were gray and green instead of white and gray. 

But the only word his sleepy brain had to give it was "goose," so goose it was. 

Keith sat up and rubbed his eyes. How had a goose gotten into his bedroom, anyway? 

The goose squawked at him and attacked. 

Keith yanked the blanket up as a shield, but the goose tore through it like it was paper. He rolled off the bed and grabbed his knife, bringing it up just in time to block the goose's next attack. 

The fact that Keith had a knife did not deter the goose. It let out a furious honk and flung out its wings, which were wide enough to span the entire _room_. 

The bird was _huge!_ How had it even managed to get in here? 

The wings came right for his head, and Keith blocked one with his arm and one with his knife. Pain radiated through his forearm—he was _definitely_ going to have a bruise—and his luxite blade didn't so much as ruffle the goose's feathers. 

It was time to get the hell out of here. 

The goose lashed out with one massive wing and Keith ducked, scrambling for the door. He ran into the hallway and slammed the door shut just before the goose threw itself into it, honking angrily. 

He stepped away from the door, and the goose hit it again. Keith was pretty sure he saw a _dent_. 

"What the _hell?_ " he said to absolutely no one. 

"Keith?" Krolia came running down the hall. "I heard noise. What's going on? Are you okay?" 

Another angry honk came from behind the door, followed by the sound of something crashing. 

Keith winced. "I don't know. Somehow a giant alien _goose_ got into my bedroom and now it's going crazy!"

Krolia frowned. "A what?" 

"A goose!" Keith repeated, before he remembered it wasn't likely she'd ever seen one. "Uh, well this one's a big bird with green and gray feathers. It must have gotten in through a window...even though I don't have mine open...and my door was shut." 

Krolia was staring at him with a look Keith couldn't quite read. If he didn't know better, he'd say she looked...hopeful? 

"It was a large bird?" she said. "Green and gray feathers?" 

Keith gestured at the room, where he could still hear the alien goose trashing everything he owned. "Big enough for its wings to span the room. It attacked me as soon as I woke up." 

Krolia swept him up into a hug. 

That was really not the reaction Keith had been expecting. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"I didn't know if you'd get one," she said, and it sounded like she was holding back tears. "You're only half-Galra, and your father and I got together too quickly for mine to appear." 

Keith was thoroughly confused at this point. "What are you _talking_ about?" 

Krolia pulled back. Her eyes were watery. "Your vreldmant. Your soulmate guide." 

"Okay," he said. "I have no idea what that is." 

"When Galra reach adulthood and if we have not yet tied ourselves to our soulmates, the vreldmant appears to lead us to them." Krolia brushed his hair out of his face. "It will chase you until you reach your soulmate and confess." 

" _Chase_ me?" Keith glanced back at his room, where it sounded like the goose—the vreldmant?—had started biting at the door. "But what if my soulmate is on another planet?" 

Krolia shook her head. "No. Your soulmate is close. Otherwise, your vreldmant wouldn't be so aggressive." She put her hands on Keith's shoulders. "You must find your soulmate and kiss him so the vreldmant will celebrate your union. If you don't, your vreldmant will chase you until you do." 

"I have to kiss someone to make it go away?" Keith repeated. "Wait, _him_? How do you know my soulmate's a him?" 

Krolia gave him a look like he'd asked her what two plus two equaled. "Keith. Of the people you know _here_ , who do you think is most likely to be your soulmate?" 

Keith opened his mouth to argue that he had no way of knowing—he was also half-human, and humans didn't have soulmates—but one face appeared in his mind as soon as she finished the sentence. "Oh." 

Krolia nodded. Her smile looked smug. "You should go. It sounds like your vreldmant will break out of the room soon."

"Oh crap," Keith said, and took off down the hall.

***

"Uh, Pidge?" 

Pidge looked up from where she'd been running simulations on her computer. "Yeah, Hunk?" 

Hunk pointed across the lawn. "Is that Keith being chased by a giant alien goose?" 

Pidge followed his finger to where Keith was tearing across the grass like he had half the Galra fleet at his heels. But it wasn't an enemy. It was a gigantic alien bird that was almost as fast as Keith was. 

Pidge gaped. "Holy cow." 

The bird snapped at Keith's heels. 

"I'm _going_!" Keith shouted. 

Pidge shared a look with Hunk. "So, uh...do you think he needs our help?" 

"I hope not. What are we going to do against a giant alien goose?" Hunk said. 

But he started running after them anyway, and Pidge followed.

***

Keith ran around and through the building _three times_ before he finally found Shiro returning from the Lions' hangar. "Shiro!" 

"Keith!" Shiro lifted his hand in a wave, and then his eyes widened. "What's chasing you?!" 

Keith skidded to a stop before he crashed into Shiro and spun around to face the vreldmant. He'd let the thing chase him this far, but he would _not_ let it hurt Shiro. 

To his surprise, the vreldmant honked twice and settled on the ground in front of them, looking between them expectantly. 

Okay. Maybe it only chased him until he got to his soulmate. He sheathed his knife again and turned to Shiro. "Hi. Sorry. That's a vreldmant." 

"Okay?" Shiro said. "What's that?" 

"A Galra soulmate bird," Keith said. "It chases you until you find your soulmate." 

"You're bleeding," Shiro said.

Keith sighed and wiped his face where the vreldmant had gotten him. "Yeah. They're basically like geese. Only maybe more aggressive."

"I...see," Shiro said in a tone that said he did not see. "Galra have soulmate _birds?_ "

Keith shrugged. "That's what my mom said. Apparently it shows up once you reach a certain age if you haven't already gotten together with your soulmate."

"But...it's just sitting there. it's not chasing you anymore," Shiro said. 

Keith took a deep breath. "No, it's not." 

He waited to see if Shiro would put the pieces together. Shiro frowned, eyes flicking between Keith and the vreldmant, and then realization dawned on his face and he stared at Keith as if he were seeing him for the first time. 

"Are you...are you sure?" he asked softly.

Keith's heart beat faster, and he reached out to take Shiro's hand. "I've always been sure about you, Shiro." 

It didn't feel like confessing. It felt like acknowledging, like the only thing he was doing was putting name to something that was already between them. 

Shiro smiled and threaded their fingers together, taking a step closer. "You know, you've never needed an alien goose to find your way to me before."

"It's a Galra thing," Keith said, and kissed him.

The vreldmant let out one last triumphant honk and then went silent. 

Keith supposed he should thank the thing, but he was very happily otherwise occupied.

***

Pidge and Hunk rounded the corner of the building, wrenches in hand, just in time to see Keith kiss Shiro and the giant alien goose disappear in a flash of red light. 

Pidge stopped in her tracks. "Uh."

She wasn't sure what deserved more of her attention: the alien goose that had just randomly vanished, or the fact that Keith and Shiro were _kissing_. 

She slid a glance to Hunk, who looked just as perplexed as she felt. Okay, well, at least she wasn't _alone_ in that. 

"So...I don't think Keith needs our help anymore," Hunk said. 

"Yeah, looks like he's got things covered," Pidge agreed. 

Hunk scratched the back of his head with the wrench. "Should we ask him about the goose?" 

Pidge took another glance at Keith, who didn't look like he was going to stop kissing Shiro anytime soon. She was starting to get the feeling that whatever was going on, she and Hunk were intruding on it. "Maybe later." 

Either Keith or Shiro let out a moan, and yep, that was their cue to get the hell out of here. She grabbed Hunk's arm and hauled him back toward their computers. "Maybe a _lot_ later."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
